Platelet aggregation is believed to be mediated primarily through the fibrinogen receptor, or GPIIb-IIIa platelet receptor complex, which is a member of a family of adhesion receptors referred to as integrins. It has been found that frequently the natural ligands of integrin receptors are proteins which contain an Arg-Gly-Asp sequence. Von Willebrand factor and fibrinogen, which are considered to be natural ligands for the GPIIb-IIIa receptor, possess an Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD in single letter amino acid code) sequence in their primary structure. Functionally, these proteins are able to bind and crosslink GPIIb-IIIa receptors on adjacent platelets and thereby effect aggregation of platelets.
Fibronectin, vitronectin and thrombospondin are RGD-containing proteins which have also been demonstrated to bind to GPIIb-IIIa. Fibronectin is found in plasma and as a structural protein in the intracellular matrix. Binding between the structural proteins and GPIIb-IIIa may function to cause platelets to adhere to damaged vessel walls.
Linear and cyclic peptides which bind to vitronectin and contain an RGD sequence are disclosed in WO 89/05150 (PCT US88/04403). EP 0 275 748 discloses linear tetra- to hexapeptides and cyclic hexa- to octapeptides which bind to the GPIIb-IIIa receptor and inhibit platelet aggregation. Other linear and cyclic peptides, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference, are reported in EP-A 0 341 915. However, the peptide like structures of such inhibitors often pose problems, such as in drug delivery, metabolic stability and selectivity. Inhibitors of the fibrinogen receptor which are not constructed of natural amino acid sequences are disclosed in EP-A 0 372,486, EP-A 0 381 033 and EP-A 0 478 363. WO 92/07568 (PCT/US91/08166) discloses fibrinogen receptor antagonists which mimic a conformational .gamma.-turn in the RGD sequence by forming a monocyclic seven-membered ring structure. There remains a need, however, for novel fibrinogen receptor antagonists (e.g. inhibitors of the GPIIb-IIIa protein) which have potent in vivo and in vitro effects and lack the peptide backbone structure of amino acid sequences.
The present invention discloses novel bicyclic compounds including benzazepines and benzodiazepines, which are inhibitors of the GPIIb-IIIa receptor and inhibit platelet aggregation. Certain 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepines are known as a class of drugs which affect the central nervous system, and have been used as anxiolytics. See Sternbach, L. H., J. Med. Chem., 22, 2 (1979). It has also been disclosed that certain 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepines antagonize the effects of cholecystokinin. See Friedinger, Med. Res. Rev., 9, 271 (1989). Certain bicyclic compounds which have fibrinogen antagonist activity are disclosed in WO 93/08174 (PCT/US92/08788), WO 93/00095 (PCT/US/92/05463) and WO 94/14776 (PCT/US93/12436).